Sexy Role Playing
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Basically what it sounds like.


**No, this one-shot drabble idea did not win a poll. I just decided to write it because I wanted to XP. If you wanted the poll winner go read Yang's Revenge. If you want sexy RPing taken to its logical extreme, well then welcome to my newest Homestuck writing, and enjoy ^^ Oh, and just for the record I am still using my version of troll gendering (basically the same as humans, but with the ability to mimic the alternate gender, hence both males and females having been said to have both nooks and bulges, the troll words to describe genitals), but just wanted to stick to yuri for this one. Not everything has to be futa/D-girl all the time.**

* * *

Terezi was at her computer desk, responding to Nepeta over Trollian. She'd legitimately tried not to let Nepeta pull her into a role playing session, and was ten messages deep into the epic feline/dragon war before she'd even realized that she'd been pulled in.

She sighed, supposing there was no way around it. She didn't actually mind it, she enjoyed role playing with Nepeta. It was still time consuming though, and it gave her mind time to wander. As it wandered, she found herself thinking about what other kinds of role plays Nepeta got up to. She doubted it was many. Most of the others refused to humor her role playing fixation.

Terezi was getting a little bored with their current RP though. Terezi smirked, deciding to have a little fun with the night's role play and see how Nepeta would respond.

GC: GC smirks with her victory, deciding to take her reward for the night's victory over the now weakened feline.

GC: GC reaches out with her powerful tail, pulling the great feline close by her waist.

AC: AC gasps from the sudden pulling, struggling against the powerful dragon. It was no use however. She was too tired from the fight, and GC far too strong for her to pull away.

GC: GC smiles happily, taking amusement in the feline's struggling. She began to run her scaly paws along her fur, feeling her beneath beneath it.

AC: AC whimpers nervously, her struggling getting weaker. AC was completely in your mercy.

Terezi was a little surprised by this, sniffing the screen to double-check that she'd read it correctly. Terezi figured that Nepeta was just not getting it, so she guessed she'd just have to be a little more obvious to get a reaction out of her.

GC: GC gets rougher with the feline, pushing her reptilian fingers passed your fur to feel your body beneath it.

AC: AC shudders, squirming in her grit. She whimpers, asking what you were doing to her.

GC: GC grins, saying she was going to enjoy her as the prize for her victory~

AC: AC whimpers again, knowing she was trapped by you, and asking only that you be gentle with her.

Terezi was taken aback by this. Surely Nepeta had caught on by now right? She couldn't.. Actually be into this… could she? No, no of course she couldn't, this was sweet and innocent Nepeta. She must just be having a particularly dense day, that was it.

'Alright,' Terezi thought, popping her knuckles and grinning at how wrong what she was trying to do to the sweet cat troll was, 'guess I'll have to go all out to make sure she couldn't possibly misunderstand it.'

GC: GC moves her hands down your body until they were between your legs, wondering how the feline would feel inside. She pushes inside roughly, her free hand over your mouth to keep you quiet.

AC: AC groans desperately against your scaly palm as she feels the large, rough scaled finger inside of her.

Terezi's jaw dropped when she smelled this response from Nepeta. She.. she actually did get what was going on, but just didn't mind. She guessed she'd been underestimating the olive blood. 'So much for getting a response out of her,' Terezi thought, 'Might as well see how far she'll go.'

GC: GC forces two more fingers into you, seeing how much you could take.

AC: AC's yelp is muffled by your hand. She could take it of course, but the dragon's ferocity made it more painful to take.. And more of a thrill.

AC: AC tried to resist once more, squirming in your grip. It was no use though, and her movements only pushed your fingers harder against her nook.

GC: What's that? GC asks mockingly as she pumps her fingers harder into you, 'you must really want more~ trying to please yourself on my fingers like that, what would the kits say~?'

AC: AC tried not to moan, not wanting to encourage the frisky dragon, but she couldn't stop herself from moaning against her hand.

GC: GC grins eagerly at this, whispering to you about how lusty a slut you must clearly be. She pumps her fingers harder, knuckle deep inside of you.

AC: AC couldn't hold it back anymore, groaning louder against her hand as you feel her shameful wetness around her fingers.

Terezi bite her lip as she re-read (re-smelled she supposed) this response, having started to get a similar wetness while typing out this role play with her. It was getting harder for Terezi to picture their characters and not themselves; a thought that brought a deep teal blush to her cheeks.

GC: GC decided to stop fooling around, pushing you to the ground and moving down between your legs. She held them apart, inhaling the smell of her arousal.

AC: AC blushed deeply, covering her face in embarrassment for being so helpless. She felt like she should try to escape, but she wasn't sure she wanted to anymore.

GC: GC grins at this, letting out her long, powerful draconic tongue and plunging it into your needy nook, tasting the warm, wet hole.

AC: AC cried out as she felt it, hips reflexively bucking your face as she felt your tongue. It shouldn't have felt so good, but it did~

GC: GC stirs your moist nook with her tongue, holding onto your hips as she went deeper, testing how much she could handle before she broke down.

AC: AC would have been able to last longer, but she'd worn down her stamina with the fighting, and only lasted a few minutes before she felt her body tense up around your tongue, something building up inside of her.

GC: GC got more aggressive with her tongue, wanting to bring her over the edge.

AC: AC screame d ot in pleasure, soking your face with her release.

AC (screamed, out, soaking. Sorry, slippery fingers ;33)

Terezi couldn't believe it. She guessed it wasn't really that shocking considering what they were doing, but the thought of Nepeta touching herself… well actually the thought of that happening at all was kind of surprisingly, but the thought of it happening as a result of her role playing with her, and her being so willing to admit she was doing it…

Her brain locked on the mental image of Nepeta playing with herself, laying on the back with her Grubtop on her stomach, responding with one hand while the other was busy at work between her legs…

'Well', Terezi supposed, adjusting her position at the desk and lowering her pants, 'if you can't beat 'em, might as well join 'em~'

The role play kept going, Terezi using Nepeta's body in every way she could imagine. Terezi reached her climax near the end of the RP when Nepeta's OC got off with hers, the two having formed a sixty-nine position together.

Terezi sat back in her chair, panting from the release. When she heard the sound of another message coming in, she leaned in to sniff the screen and check the message.

AC: Thanks for the fun GC, I never get to do RPs like that with anyone else =^_^= let me know if you wanna do another one. Maybe we could make it regular?

* * *

 **Yes, I know I didn't write with the typing quirks. Should I have? Maybe, but I'd have probably given myself a migraine.**

 **Also had to edit the lemons to use the troll genital words. Oh well, guess you'll let me know if it was worth it.**

 **Might continue this at some point and make it a two-shot, who knows.**

 **B** **e sure to let me know what you liked, disliked, or would have preferred to see in the reviews; as well as what other Homestuck ideas you'd like to see in the future. Never know, might get a drabble~ As always, I'm completely fine if you hate this story, and I'm fine with you telling me so through review, but don't take the coward's way out and leave a guest review.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
